The invention relates to portable lamps, comprising an incorporated gas supply, particularly in the form of a removable charging cartridge.
Portable gas lamps are already known which contain a supply of liquefied combustible gas under pressure, for example, butane gas, which is contained in a removable gas cartridge, the said cartridge being in a cylindrical base, for example, made in the form of a casing, the cylindrical base being extended upwardly by a likewise cylindrical glass or chimney, arranged around an incandescent mantle and held on the said base by suitable means.
Because of their illuminating power, lamps of this type are very widely used for touring and camping, but the user is generally troubled as regards sufficiently protecting the glass when the lamp is loosely packed with other articles. If the original packaging arrangement has been provided for receiving the lamp in the fitted state and if it is retained by the user, it may possibly be used again, but when the lamp is being used, such a packaging arrangement is cumbersome and is likely to deteriorate or be lost.
The invention has for its particular object to overcome these inconveniences and to enable the user to have continuously at his disposal a incorporated means for protecting the glass.